Component 13. Training in Prevention Research Activities. Three positions for training directed on two tracks: (1) the study of methodological issues in prevention and (2) development research and prevention research and practice. Funds are budgeted for each trainee to attend one conference per year. In addition, OSLC will hold two workshops each year, one on statistical techniques and one on prevention methods. Key staff. Dishion, Reid